Bakuhatsu Onna no ko
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: Ayame and Akusagi, best friends for nine years.Both possess powers that are out of the ordinary, but the didn't think it would cause problems. GinxOc ToushiroxOc M for Usa's language and later chapters...maybe
1. Hero's job? NOT!

**Ok here is a fanfic me and my friend made but it took awhile. so hope you like it.**

**All the things that may confuse you is...**

**Alphebet is numbered off by which is first so like A is one( For time lapse) **

**Rvne is Rune**

**And teddy is a teddy bear that is only in this chapter.**

**I don't own Bleach...if I did, Momo would have killed Aizen after he stabbed her.**

Sitting on her bed she looked at the wall in front of her. Mix red hair in her eyes as she cried.

"Mommy…. Can I see?" A bell like voice asked from outside the door. As the door opened she moved. Her blue eyes locked on the intruder's pink orbs as the door closed.

"Hello?" The soft voice called as she stepped in. The footsteps came closer and closer until a yelp and a thud came next to her. Looking down she saw a little girl with nape short somewhat light blue hair. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Naki Akusagi but people just call me Usa. What's your name?" Usa said as she looked at the red head.

"Vkiyo Ayame…." Ayame said looking down at Usa.

"Usa, sweetie! Time to go!" Usa's mother called to her through the halls. Usa whined, but stood up and with a bow she was gone.

"LET'S PLAY!!" Rvne cheered popping out of the shadows, his green tipped tail telling Ayame he was there. Ayame snatched Rvne by the head. Looking at the gray creature Ayame saw him crying.

"….no….." Ayame said looking at Rvne in the eye._ Where did he go? Why did he leave me?_ Rvne began to twitch and shriek as Ayame refused to let him go.

**With Usa**

Usa sat at the piano and looked at the keys. Her mind loving the look of them, white and black. She knew how to play, but she never like to. Usa's mother stood next to her waiting for her to play, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Play." She commanded her daughter. Usa shook her head and just looked at the keys, her bright pink eyes widened at what she imagined there. A hand reaching for her from the piano keys. Usa lifted her hand to the other hand and watched as it guided her hands on the piano. The tune caught her off guard; it was something she would be expected to play. Quiet night. By the time Usa's hands were free from the shadow, she realized her mother wasn't standing there but was on the floor.

"Mommy?" Usa called to her looking as red surrounded the floor. Usa's eyes widened as she heard stomping. Someone or something was there with her. Usa looked at the door and ran to it, her mind was telling her to stay and find out what had happened to her mother… but her heart told her the person or whatever was there, was too strong for her to fight off. _Teddy….hope this thing stays here! _Usa thought while running to the building where Ayame was. Opening the door, Usa ran to the room where Ayame sat staring off into space.

"Ayame san!" Usa shouted from outside of the door, her small fingers barely reaching the door knob. Ayame looked at the door and lifted her hands. A shadow materialized out of the shadows and opened the door, and in came the little blue-haired head. Usa stared at the shadow hand as it close the door and sank back into the floor. Ayame looked at Usa with confusion at her return.

"Ayame….something killed my mom." Usa said sinking to the floor. Ayame looked at her as much sympathy as she was able to muster and nodded._ I need to get out of here….I need to find him._ Ayame thought as Usa crawled up to her and onto the bed. she buried herself under the white sheets and collapsed next to Ayame, her eyes, red from crying, half closed in exhaustion.

"…..Akusagi, I'm not going to stay here anymore." Ayame said rubbing Usa's back gently. Usa nodded and wrapped her arms around Ayame's waist.

"Can I come with you?" Usa asked looking up to the older girl, her eyes pleading. Ayame looked at the girl and sighed. _Puppy pout… God._

"Fine…" Ayame whispered as Usa's eyes slowly closed as she drifted off to asleep.

**Nine years later**

"Your 148 centimeters Usa." Ayame said, feigning concern while smiling down at the blue-haired girl. Usa's face became red with embarrassment.

"So I'm kind of short. I don't see the problem." Usa shouted at her friend as they switched places. Usa ran to the living room to grab the mini ladder and grabbed the measuring tape. she pouted a little as she stared at her friend.

"Ayame chan….. you're 178 centimeters tall. For a 15 year old girl, you're really tall." Usa said while jumping off the ladder and onto the floor.

"What time is it?" Ayame asked as she tied her hair in her usual way, a ponytail at the base of neck. She was often mistaken for a guy because of her height and the clothes she wore, but she didn't really mind. Usa tied the bow of her uniform and glanced at the clock.

"umm, 7:40……7:40!? We're LATE!!" Usa shouted and ran to the door. Ayame reached out and grabbed her hand.

"It'll be quicker if we use the shadows." Usa turned to her friend, her head tilted to the side in confusion. Backing up, Ayame closed her eyes as she began to disappear into darkness.

"Rvne, watch the house while we're gone." Ayame called out as they sunk into the shadows.

**At School**

Usa gasped as she was released from the shadows in back of the school, her head spinning as she walked into the sunlight. Turning back to the shadows, Usa began scolding her friend.

"Aya chan, you need to give warning for stuff like that." Usa said shaking her finger at her. Ayame rolled her eyes at the blue haired girl. She looked over at Usa and blushed. _She shouldn't be wearing a skirt. _Usa was wearing the girls uniform with black thigh high socks. She tugged at Ayame's jacket, her small child-like hands holding onto her sleeve.

"Why did you bind you chest? You look better when you dress boyish and girlish together…" Usa said pouting a little, her free hand tucking her hair behind her ear. Ayame shook Usa's hand off of her jacket sleeve and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's get to class." Ayame said walking to their first class, their hands still connected.

Usa lifted her hand to open the door and walked in to see two people arguing in the middle of the room.

"God damn it Rukia why do you always do this?!" Ichigo shouted pointing at her, his face bright red.

"Well if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't have to!" Rukia said rolling her eyes. Usa stared at the argument until her mind sank into the concept. Rukia did something Ichigo didn't like and they look like they're about to kill one another. Ichigo looked at the door and pointed at Usa and Ayame.

"What's with the midget?" Ayame's eyes widened and she looked down slowly. Usa's hair covered her eyes and her smile was gone._ Oh shit…..he said the m-word, Usa's snapped._ She thought as a little blue blur lunged at Ichigo. Ayame grabbed Usa by the back of her shirt just in time, leaving her thrashing in mid air.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU NOGOOD TALL FUCKER!!" Usa shouted kicking her feet and swinging her arms. Ichigo looked at her wide eyed as she struggled in Ayame's grasp. Usa slowly began to calm down, her eyes fixed on Ichigo as Ayame set her on the ground gently. The bell rang to signal the start of class, and Usa and Ayame went to sit in the back of the room. Usa looked out the window, her pink eyes fixed on the trees. A white and black figure stood in the trees, looking back at her._ What's a hollow doing here? What's it waiting for?_ she thought as the bell rang. While on her way to her next class, Usa ran out to the hollow's location. _Ayame didn't seem to notice it. Looks like I have to do this on my own…._

"Akusagi san?" asked Orihime. Rukia looked at Usa as she ran past her in the hall. _There's more to her then meets the eye.._. Usa walked through the field as she looked for the hollow. A black flash dashed into the shadows behind her.

"Come on out hollow!" Usa shouted as a sudden gust of wind whipped her hair around her face. The wind became stronger and knocked her onto the ground. Her neck cut from something inside of the wind. Sitting up, Usa looked around frantically for the source of the attack. _Shit….. I should've waited for Ayame._ Usa thought, her eyes locking on the hollow.

"I must say….. you're not that bad." Usa said, standing up.

"But I'm better." Usa said as she felt a tug on her soul. Opening her eyes, she looked over at her body.

"Get to class Aku." Usa said to her inner self. She nodded and 'Akusagi' was off for gym. Usa turned to the hollow and lifted her zanpokuto into the air.

"Rise! Hisui Kuroi Kumo! "Closing her eyes she felt her cat ears and tail appear.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia arrived and looked at the scene before them.

"Another shinigami?" Rukia asked herself as Usa charged.

"Yeah, you're called Dweller, right." Usa asked as she extended her claws and lunged at the hollow. Landing gracefully behind it, she smirked as blood fell around her.

**ABZ(29 minutes)**

"Thanks for the fun Dweller, but I gotta run or I'll be late for class." Usa said as she started to walk back to the gym. A black form slithered behind her, its moves snake like. It latched itself onto her leg and tugged. Usa looked behind her and saw a long line of black. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the hollow.

"Man… this thing is still alive?" She whispered as she was pulled to the ground. She felt something run down her head as she hit the ground. Dweller's eyes flashed gold as he dragged her over to him, hunger controlling his movements.

"Let go of me!" Turning to the side off of her back, Usa dug her nails into the dirt. "Let the fuck go!!" Usa screamed as spikes emerged from Dweller's tentacle. Usa's eyes watered as she felt the impacted of the spikes touch her skin. _I should have waited for Ayame!_

**With Ayame**

Ayame walked into the girls' locker room and heard screams all around her.

"There's a guy in here!" One of the girls shouted while pointing at her. Ayame rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker.

"oh wait, he's a she…" another girl said when Ayame took off her jacket and began to unbutton her shirt.

"Hey new kid." someone called out. Ayame turned to see a short dark haired girl jogging up to her. "I'm Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa!" the girl said looking up at her. "Ayame Vkiyo…" Tatsuki frowned, "Ayame huh…how did you get so damn tall?!" Ayame blushed at her comment. "Anyway, come on, we're playing basketball today. Hope we're on the same team!" Tatsuki said cheerily as she dragged her towards the gym.

She almost missed the green and gray blur dash across the shadows. _Rvne!! What the hell is he doing here!!I am going to feed him to the dogs!_ Ayame thought angrily to herself as a little cat appeared holding Usa's hair tie. _Usa's in trouble!! A hollow has her!_ Rvne shouted in her mind. "…and I'll take…red head over there." Ayame cursed inwardly and walked over to join Ichigo's team. Tatsuki greeted her excitedly, "Ya! We're gonna kick some ass!" Ayame forced a smile. "hey… do you know where the bathroom is?" Tatsuki looked up "Huh? Ya, it's over there, but don't take too long!" Ayame waved in thanks and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, she began to run towards the field.

"USA!" Ayame called out to her little blue haired friend. She looked around to see people standing around her friends' soulless body. As she pushed her way through, she caught sight of a long spiny black tentacle.

"Shit." She said, and ran into the forest. Closing her eyes, Ayame sunk into the shadows and disappeared into darkness.

**With Usa**

"Let me go!!" Usa shouted as the hollow pulled her through the forest on her back. She looked to the side and saw figures amongst the trees. After a while, they stopped in a small clearing. She sighed in relief until she was slammed in down in front of the hollow. Usa went back into her body, and coughed up blood. She heard him chuckle as she struggled to sit up.

"Can't move now eh?" It smirked, grabbing her neck. She let out a pained cry as a black substance slowly crawled over her body.

"Let's see you shrivel." The hollow said, smirking as Usa let out another screamed. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the sky, and spiky orange hair.


	2. Saved, But did Rvne FIND her!

**Ok chapter two! I really want to thank Manda for this, she's apart of it and a good friend who got me to do this -. She also own's Ayame and Rvne who we both agreed to be a HE. As for me I own Usa and Akari. I dont own bleach...If I did Rvne and Akari would be in it.**

Caps: just people yelling with a force...or Rvne being loud..or Rvne bumping into something but is still his cute self.

_Italics:_ Thoughts of characters

**Name here: **We are with that person and will switch when tiny scene's over.

**Place here:** We are in a name but are in a different place so MIGHT be with a different character.

**I know that explaining stuff is boring I think it is but it helps. hope you like it.**

**_Recap:_**

__

"Let me go!!" Usa shouted as the hollow pulled her through the forest on her back. She looked to the side and saw figures amongst the trees. After a while, they stopped in a small clearing. She sighed in relief until she was slammed in down in front of the hollow. Usa went back into her body, and coughed up blood. She heard him chuckle as she struggled to sit up.

"Can't move now eh?" It smirked, grabbing her neck. She let out a pained cry as a black substance slowly crawled over her body.

"Let's see you shrivel." The hollow said, smirking as Usa let out another screamed. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the sky, and spiky orange hair.

**_Now:_**

"Usa, you ok?" A chiming voice came from above Usa's head. Opening her eyes, she saw Akari's furry face looking down at her with worried blue eyes. She nodded, too worn out to speak- and looked down to see that she was still in her school uniform, and someone's jacket was covering her.

"IS USAGI OK?!" Rvne shouted into her ear. Akari rolled her eyes and bumped into Rvne, reverting to her human form. Her fur lengthened into hair, falling to the middle of her back. Blonde streaks appeared amongst her waist length red hair. Almost as soon as she did, she quickly returned to her feline form and turned to look ahead of her.

"Hey, Rvne?" Akari said, turning back to face him. He smiled at her. "Yes Akari?"

"SHUT UP FOR ONCE, ok?" She smiled and resumed looking at her owner's blue hair while they walked.

"Hey, why don't both of you shut up? I can't even hear myself think with all this noise!" Remarked the boy carrying Usa, his orange hair standing out against the black of his shinigami uniform. _His zanpakuto's huge…_Akari thought, glancing down at the grass as they left the school grounds.

"Hey where are you taking us?" She asked looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. Rvne didn't seem to notice, and jumped into the street, laughing happily. Akari looked over at him and smiled, until she noticed that a car was coming right at him!

"Rvne you baka!"She shouted as she ran into the street just in time to shove him back to the sidewalk, and took the hit. Rvne looked fearfully at the cat laying on the ground, tears welling in his eyes, and started to run to it, but he was scooped up before he had a chance to do so.

"Rvne, Rvne, Rvne. How many times do I need to do that? Be more careful next time! Silly shadow cat…" Akari said smiling down at him. Rvne smiled back feeling relieved that she was ok and jumped out of her arms.

"So……where are you taking us, mister?" Akari asked the orange haired boy.

"Urahara's shop, and don't call me 'mister'!" He replied coldly as he crossed the street. "So what should I call you young man?" She replied, watching Rvne playing with the ribbon tied in her hair.

"Ichigo." He said, stopping to look at her. Akari, not paying attention, bumped into him and fell next to Rvne."What about you?" He asked. Akari looked up at him as she stood and brushed herself off.

"Akari." She replied as she untied her ribbon and handed it to Rvne who jumped for it. He laughed, running around with it in his mouth. "And your, uh… friend?" Ichigo asked, stopping when another car drove by. He didn't need a repeat of the previous disaster…

"Rvne." Akari answered, looking over at Usa's now sleeping face. She looked back down at Rvne playing with her ribbon. Akari smiled at him then turned to look ahead of her as Ichigo opened the door to what was apparently 'Urahara's shop'. Ichigo entered the shop followed by Akari. Thinking Rvne had followed her in, she shut the door behind her. _THUMP._Rvne, who wasn't paying any attention, walked right into the door. Rubbing his nose, whimpering, he slipped into the shadow of the door and emerged on the other side. Akari, hearing the thump, opened the door and looked outside.

"Rvne?" She called, looking around. Something furry rubbed against her leg.

"Right here Akari!" Rvne said, still rubbing his sore nose with his paws. Akari turned around and lifted him into her arms before jumping up the stairs. She looked around as she walked to the room Usa was resting in, but Rvne began to fidget in her arms.

"Rvne!! WHAT IN SHINRIN ARE YOU DOING!!" Akari yelled when Rvne claws dug into her arms. She flinched as she peeled him off her and set him down.

"Rvne…you are…THE MOST STUPIDEST GUY I EVER MET!" Akari shouted, disappearing into a fiery mist. Rvne looked sadly at the spot where she had vanished. Wanting to apologize, he disappeared into the shadows to find her.

**Ayame**

After returning home, Ayame had begun tearing apart the house looking for Usa.

"Usa!" She called while searching Usa's room, but all she saw was Usa's jazz records, Avril Lavigne CD's and a variety of others with their names crossed out. Ayame slammed the door and went to look in the appropriately named 'Usa's Music Room'. They had even put up a sign together. She looked around, but all she saw was Usa's instruments, all in their rightful place. _Ugh.. where the hell…_

"Usagi….WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO?!" Ayame shouted. She finally gave up and walked outside. Just then, she spotted Akari, Rvne, and that orange haired guy from that morning just turning the corner up the street. _Jeez, what was his name… _"Kurosaki! Akari! RVNE!" She shouted, but they didn't seem to hear her. She raced after them until they stopped at what looked like some sort of… shop?

Ayame looked at the door, wondering whether or not to enter the shop, when she saw Akari run out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her ribbon was gone, so her hair was covering her face, shoulders shaking as she cried. "Akari…I better go after her."

**Akari**

"Hey cutie, why the sad face?" Akari looked up and saw someone looking down at her. He had three thin black lines over his right eye and a bandage across his face. _Why does he have a 69 on his cheek? _Akari wondered, shaking her head.

"It's nothing. I just got scratched by my cat is all." She said looking at the scratches on her arms. Akari's face turned red. Why was she talking this man… she didn't even know his name.

"Umm… I'm Naki Akari." She said, still blushing, and held her hand up to him. "Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself. Shuuhei Hisagi at your service!" he smiled and took her hand.

"Hey, Akari." Ayame called, walking up to them. Akari jumped and turned to face her.

"A…Aya sempai…" Akari stuttered, standing up and bowing to her. Ayame glared down at her as she walked passed and stood in front of Hisagi. "You need something?" Ayame asked coldly. "Well, she was crying, so I just wondered what happened. No need to get angry." He replied, somewhat taken aback by ferocity. "Sure. Come on Akari, we're leaving. Later 69." She yelled over her shoulder. Akari turned to him and bowed.

"Until we meet again, Hisagi-san." she said, running after Ayame. "Uh, ya, see ya… Did she just call me 69?"

**Rvne**

"Ahh! Ayame-sama! I'm sorry I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Rvne shouted when Ayame slammed him into the wall. He wasn't really afraid for himself as much as he was scared for Akari. When Ayame got mad, she sometimes had trouble controlling her powers, and everyone around her could be in serious trouble. Akari stood paralyzed with fear as shadows spread across the floor and all over the merchandise in the shop. She gasped as it crawled up her legs and snaked over her body. Rvne looked over when he heard her gasp and saw Akari desperately trying to fight off the shadows as they began to envelope her. This was just what he was afraid would happen.

"AKARI!!" He shouted. She tried to scream, but the darkness had reached mouth and all that came out was a muffled cry. Tendrils of black covered her eyes as she struggled to free herself.

"Nenshou Aikousha!" Suddenly, a blue flame spread across the shadows, causing them to writhe as if they were alive and return to Ayame. Akari felt a comforting feeling as the cold flame washed over her face and the rest of her body, ridding her of her fear.

"Akari…." Rvne whimpered as she returned to her cat form, still covered in the glowing blue flames. _Thank god she's ok… _Ayame snapped out of her trance and looked around. "Huh? What was I doing… oh ya!" She exclaimed, and resumed swinging Rvne around the room.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU FOUND USA?! I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME IF SHE OKAY!! I WAS WORRIED SICK AFTER YOU TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS IN TROUBLE!! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU GUYS!!" she shouted still shaking him. Rvne kept quiet, glancing at Akari's still form.

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!" She shouted flinging him into some shelves.

"Excuse me, nee-san?"Said a little girl tugging on Ayame's sleeve. "Can you help me find my bunny?" Ayame turned, and saw a little girl with a blue kimono. she stared at the child for a few seconds...

"Awwwwwwww! Kawaii!"Ayame exclaimed, hugging the little girl.

"Of course I'll help you find your bunny! Where was it last?" The girl thought for a moment, "At the park I think." Ayame giggled and patted her head. _She's so adorable!!_

"Alright, let's go find your bunny!" Ayame said as they walked out of the building hand in hand.

"What was that all about…" Said Ichigo, who had just witnessed the strange events. "Oh ya, Urahara wants everyone in the back!"

In the Back

"Someone hold her still!" Urahara shouted, struggling to bandage Usa's wounds as she thrashed around. Her eyes snapped open to reveal nothing but pitch black.

Rvne and Akari came in behind Ichigo. Akari gasped, then jumped up and ran back out the room. Something was definitely wrong with Usa...

**Ok! There it was again I hope you liked it!**


End file.
